dramaforlifefandomcom-20200214-history
7th Grade Civil Servant
Details *'Title:' 7급 공무원 / 7 Geup Gongmoowon *'Also known as:' Level 7 Civil Servant / 7th Level Civil Servant / My Girlfriend is an Agent *'Genre:' Action, romance, comedy *'Episodes:' 20 *'Broadcast network:' MBC *'Broadcast period:' 2013-Jan-23 to 2013-Mar-28 *'Air time:' Wednesday & Thursday 21:55 *'Original Soundtrack:' 7th Grade Civil Servant OST Synopsis A romantic comedy about a spy couple who hides their true identity from each other and at the same time illustrates about the love, friendship and internal department conflicts between the new generation of national intelligence agents. In the drama, while hiding their true identities from each other, the couple fall in love with each other. Gil Ro (Joo Won) is someone who as a child saw a Bond 007 movie and from them on grew up with the dream of becoming a spy and works very hard and give everything to achieve his goal. Because his father became rich overnight, he lived a luxurious and abundant life since young. Not only is he benevolent and merciful towards others, Gil Ro is also handsome and is someone who truly is "Gangnam Style". After he finally becomes a national intelligence agent, he fights hard to overcome all obstacles. Meanwhile, Kim Seo Won (Choi Kang Hee) is an smart agent with brawn and looks but lacking in wealth. She’s works hard to support her family financially. --Soompi Forums User/Viewer Ratings Cast *Choi Kang Hee as Kim Seo Won / Kim Kyung Ja **Choo Ye Jin as young Kim Seo Won *Joo Won as Han Gil Ro / Han Pil Hoon ;NIS people *Ahn Nae Sang as Kim Won Suk *Hwang Chan Sung as Gong Do Ha *Jang Young Nam as Jang Young Soon *Son Jin Young as Kim Poong Uhn *Choi Jong Hwan as Oh Kwang Jae *Kim Min Seo as Shin Sun Mi *Lee El as Park Soo Young *Byun Seung Yoon (변승윤) as NIS academy instructor ;Spies *Uhm Tae Woong as Choi Woo Hyuk (special appearance) *Soo Hyun as Mi Rae *Im Yoon Ho as JJ / Choi Woo Jin (Woo Hyuk's younger brother) ;Gil Ro's parents *Dok Go Young Jae as Han Joo Man *Im Ye Jin as Go Soo Ja ;Seo Won's parents *Lee Han Wie as Kim Pan Suk *Kim Mi Kyung as Oh Mak Nae ;Other people *No Young Hak as Kim Min Ho *Jung In Ki as Kim Sung Joon *Seo Seung Man as IT&TI manager *Lee Hye Eun as Kim Won Suk's wife *Seo Ji Seung as Kim Eun Jung (Kim Won Suk's daughter) *Lee Jae Won *Song Bo Eun Production Credits *'Production Company:' Apple Pictures, Curtain Call Inc. (커튼콜제작단) *'Chief Producer:' Park Hong Kyun *'Producer:' Yoon Shin Ae *'Directors:' Kim Sang Hyup, Oh Hyun Jong *'Screenwriter:' Chun Sung Il Notes *This drama is an adaptation of the 2009 movie, My Girlfriend is an Agent, which starred actress Kim Ha Neul and actor Kang Ji Hwan. Recognitions *'2013 MBC Drama Awards:' Miniseries Excellence Actor (Joo Won) Episode Ratings See 7th Grade Civil Servant/Episode Ratings External Links *Official site *'News articles:' (1), (2), (3), (4) Category:KDrama Category:KDrama2013 Category:MBC Category:Action Category:Romance Category:Comedy